clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sh00 1 Prson
Shoo!, or Sh00 in Str00del or Kirby Inner Person as he claims, is a Mwa Mwa Penguin that terrorizes Club Penguin during a period of time in 2010. During that period of time, authorities researched on his background and found out that he was born on 29 September 1989 during the Colonial Antarctica times. The chap is nowhere to be seen, and is predicted to have left Club Penguin for Freezeland. Background He was said to have been given birth by two foster parents, Berry Yikes and Dane Dagger. Berry Yikes and Dane Dagger were an infamous couple whose whereabouts are unknown as of today. It was unknown where he was born, most possibly Arda, but it is said that he was at South Pole City at the age of seven and studied chemistry in the Penguin Academy. At the age of 14, he was a doctor for a period of time at a local hospital in Freezeland, but quit his job due to disputes with his boss. He did not attend university and wrecked havoc in Club Penguin in February 2010. His TERROR Reign The Spray Paint Incidents Shoo! was seen in Club Penguin early last year, but only started to cause trouble in February 2010. On the morning of February 1, 2010, spray paint was found all over the streets in The Plaza and areas near Cove and Forest. Questions arose and the South Pole Council had to handle the matter seriously, as notified by e-mail. Spray paint was banned in Club Penguin years back despite being a 'fun' thing, and it was unknown how the item got pass the customs at the airstrip on a separate island. No one had suspected Shoo!, whom was found sleeping in his igloo when the spray paint was found. The next day, the incident repeated and the authorities immediately took action by searching everyones' homes. By the time they had arrived at Shoo's home, he was not there. Bottles of spray paint was found all over the small igloo, and this led to specteculation that Shoo! caused the spray paint incidents. Mwa Mwa Wrecks Havoc in Town (as taken from The Penguin Times, February 2010) A Mwa Mwa Penguin started bullying others at the Pizza Parlour yesterday night, causing the PSA to take immediate action against the matter. However, the Mwa Mwa Penguin denied that he had done any wrong despite evidence found at the scene. "Me don't want to go! Me wanna stay. said the Mwa Mwa Penguin childishly as dectectives questioned him.'' The incident as described above happened on February 5, three days after the Spray Paint incidents. Shoo! bullied other penguins by pushing them aside, destroying the Pizzatron 3000, and making indescribable non-penguin noises that seemed dull and irritating. PSA's actions were not enough to stop this little fellow, and they needed someone else to put the matter at ease. Trivia He has a sister called P00 MEH 2 He is just insane,because he was saying Blackmail99,I ISH STRONGER THAN UUUU!!!!FEER MEEEEH! He has a pet puffle coloured to every colour in WORLD he calls it SUNBOW. He hates Blackmail99 because he thinks he is a girl. * Link Category:Characters